


Steamy

by Kinkerbell-made-me-do-it (TheMusicalCC)



Category: The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: F/M, OHHH YES I WENT THERE, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Sleeping Bag, Sleeping Bag Sex, This was a bit too much fun to write tbh, Winston's gonna be traumatized. And pissed, as my porn fairy denominated it 'SEX IN THE BACKSEAT OF A CAR LIKE HORNY TEENAGERS', specially the last part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 04:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16824838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMusicalCC/pseuds/Kinkerbell-made-me-do-it
Summary: The Universe waited for him to get cocky and then sent the woods, the mist and the rain to him before also sending Janine for good measure. The Universe had a rather peculiar sense of humor.





	Steamy

Sometimes Egon wondered about luck. 

Well, because he didn’t really think it existed, but sometimes he saw things that made him reconsider. All the times him or any of the guys had been missed by something that would have killed them instantly if it hadn’t missed- by less than a foot. The fact that sometimes they just _happened_ to have something on them that would help defeating whatever it was they were facing. Hell, he’d been, for all intents and purposes, _dead_ for a while there and come back in one piece. Everything he knew about the world said he shouldn’t have had a chance to come back, and yet he had. Luck, perhaps. It had gotten to a point where he conceded that _he didn’t know_ whether it existed or not. 

But -and he was mortified to realize this- he thought about it the most when it was _bad luck_ that happened to him. Or, as he liked to call it: The Universe waited for him to get cocky. 

Which was why he found himself pondering on the matter as he ran, half-blinded by the water and the fog both around him and over his glasses. The world was a dirty gray blur around him with the occasional interruption of a rough tree-bark under his hands or a bush trying to scratch at his legs. There was no other sound than the falling rain and the splashing of his boots over the mud and puddles. The current bust, having been classified based on the client’s description as possibly a Class-2, shouldn’t have taken more than a couple of hours, but between the fog, the fact that the location consisted in perhaps five acres of virgin woods and that the only one with any real experience tracking in a wild environment was Winston, they had spent most of the day there. At some point, Peter had lost his patience and suggested they split up, and, like idiots, they’d agreed, as eager to get everything done with as him. That had been at least an hour before the rain started. Now, Egon felt soaked to the bone and twice as chilled and the sun had long-since set, killing what little misty light he could still perceive, save for when lighting flashed overhead and painted everything a violent white, thunder cracking almost immediately after. 

He stopped to catch his breath and fumbled with the radio, trying to get it to work again. Nothing. Bad luck, perhaps, or just a very obvious consequence to a very obviously bad idea. His equipment would probably not work either, not after having received what felt like an entire swimming pool’s worth of water. Egon breathed out through his nose, feeling absolutely miserable. His best chance probably was to find shelter and wait for the rain to end, preferably somewhere he could start a fire and warm up before he got hypothermia; in any case, there wasn’t much more he could do for the time being. With that in mind, he forced his aching feet forward, his feet squelching inside the boots at every step of the way. He and Ray really needed to start looking into weather-specific adjustments. The boots were good for flooded basements and the sort, but in the rain they often felt like even a pair of sneakers would have been better, and in this specific context, he felt as though he were dragging two cement buckets with his feet.

Maybe five minutes later, he stopped again, listening intently. He could faintly perceive some sort of insistent noise behind the rain. He closed his eyes, trying to mentally isolate whatever the sound was and identify it. White flashed, so bright that despite having his eyes closed, he could still see it, and then thunder left him gritting his teeth for a moment. By the time the rumble died down, he finally found the match among his mental archive. 

A car horn. 

Not just any car, either. Ecto-1. 

His moodiness pushed aside, he hurried his step towards the direction he _thought_ the sound of the horn was coming from. With any luck -there it was again, that word- it would mean one of the guys had found the car and was using the horn to lead the rest back. The other, less pleasant possibility was that the ghost they’d been called to deal with were playing with the car’s controllers. In any case, either of those possibilities was better than spending the night walking in circles and catching his death, or attracting lighting thanks to the amount of metal in his equipment.

* * *

After a while of squeezing and slipping among the thicket, the texture of the wet earth under his feet changed to a firmer, rocky one more fitting of a dirt road. The edge of the woods! Ecto couldn’t be far. He raced the last dozen of yards, eyes narrowed in effort to distinguish the car’s bright red stripes- there! He could have laughed out loud with relief. 

“Egon!” 

The dry sound of the car’s door slamming shut. A blur of red and pink moved towards him and launched itself into his arms. 

“Janine?!” he froze into the hug, disconcerted. No, it was impossible, they’d left her safe and sound and dry at the firehouse. What would she even be doing there? Was this some sort of impostor? However, the bone-crushing strength with which he was being hugged was too well-known to leave any room for doubt, as was the smell of her hair even under the smell of rainwater. He gently pried her off him, grabbing her shoulders. She didn’t seem to be wearing a pack, he noticed, blinking madly to try and focus his eyes despite the deplorable state of his glasses, but she was wearing her own set of overalls and the fabric under his fingers felt as heavy and wet as his own “What are you doing here?” 

“You were taking too long and the storm was coming, so I grabbed my car and came to get you guys” Janine said, in a ‘ _Well, obviously_ ’ kind of tone “This is why I keep telling you to pay attention to weather forecasts, you didn’t even bring raincoats, did you?” 

“We… didn’t expect to take this long” he muttered lamely. When she put it that way, it seemed much too stupid a mistake for four geniuses to make “Have you seen any of the others?” 

“Ray reported on my car's radio a while ago” she said, tugging his arm to direct him to the door “Him and Winston are in a ranger’s cabin, north from here. Peter’s in another. You were the only one missing” 

Well, that was good news. If he could only get warm enough to not feel like his feet had turned to ice, he could even celebrate. He didn’t inquire on how she’d opened Ecto; either Ray had left it unlocked once again or she had a spare key, neither option sounded implausible. She opened the door to the passenger seat, pushed him inside, squeezed herself next to him into the seat and closed the door, breathing out, quivering violently. After hurriedly wiping his glasses with the one clean rag he could find in the dash compartment, Egon took one look at her and his stomach dropped. Her glasses were missing, but she wasn’t as near-sighted as he was, so that didn’t worry him too much; however, her face was dreadfully pale, the red hair plastered over her skin by the rain, and she really looked as though she had taken a dip in iced water, clothes and all. Had she been running around in the icy rain? It crossed his mind that while he was at least wearing his every day clothes under the suit she most likely didn’t have even that. 

“You were looking for me” he muttered, mortified by the realization. 

“Yeah, I was” she seemed a bit ticked that he even needed to say it "After a while I figured you'd be blind as a bat in this, so I started with the horn" He brushed some wet strands away from her face, tucking them behind her ear. 

“You’re soaked” 

“Look who’s talking” her lips curled a bit, her gaze on him in a way that always startled him but not in a necessarily bad way. Janine took his hand, and blew her warm breath over it, rubbing his fingers between her palms in an attempt to warm them “Radio won’t work with all the lightning around here, but they guys are probably coming to get Ecto once the storm passes. I figured we could sit put 'till then” 

“That may be until morning” he half-heartedly protested, more out of nervousness upon realizing that meant being in a confined space with Janine for hours than anything else.

“What d'you wanna do? Drive in this?” she cocked an eyebrow at him.

“Point taken” he muttered, looking at her still trying to warm his hands. She had the strangest way of making little gestures, little things seem captivating and dazzling to him. He could see raindrops trapped among her eyelashes and momentarily couldn’t feel his face- then her eyelashes shifted and she was looking into his eyes again and he could feel his face again only because he was sure he was blushing. 

And quivering. Goodness, he was so cold.

“Well, at least now you’re out of the rain” she said as she twisted over the seat to look into the backseats “Don’t you guys carry any towels? Or spare uniforms?” 

“Normally, yes, but we haven’t done the laundry” Egon muttered, barely keeping himself from shaking his head to clear it. Instead, he pulled the zipper of his uniform down and started shouldering the wet fabric off. His shirt and pants were only slightly less wet than the overalls, which was a shame, really, but couldn’t be helped “There’s probably blankets, though. Ray always carries some in case we have a long night and we need to nap on the back and take turns at the wheel” 

“That’ll have to do” Janine shrugged, before slipping between the seats and to the back “No peeking!” 

The warning seemed to come out of nowhere and it took him a moment to decipher it’s meaning. Of course, when he did, something like an egg seemed to lodge itself in its throat. Not only was he most likely going to spend the night in a car with her, but she was going to be _buck naked_ too. 

Egon pinned his eyes on the quickly fogging windshield and tried to recite the periodic table backwards in his mind, but Janine’s delighted squeak made him almost jump out of his skin. 

“A sleeping bag!” she was exclaiming “A couple of knitted blankets and a fuzzy one too… why is there a goose feather quilt here?” 

“It’s Ray’s” Egon said, still focusing on keeping his eyes to the front “He, um… he likes the weight” 

“Gotcha. Here” a naked, goosebump-covered arm brushed past his shoulder holding the sleeping bag by the straps and deposited it on the driver’s seat, followed by one of the knitted blankets “You’re going to need to get out of those soon too” 

“It’s fine” he lied, despite the fact that the wet fabric was sticking to his skin, robbing him of what little body heat he could produce. 

“You’re going to be a ghostbuster popsicle if you don’t, so don’t test me. I’ll undress you myself if I have to” the thought produced an interesting dichotomy in his mind, both wishing she would and dreading it. Wordlessly, he shouldered his suspenders off and began unbuttoning his shirt, when a thought interrupted him. 

“Are you peeking?” 

“ _No_ ” the tone was the exact dramatically insulted tone Peter used when accused of something he knew full-well he’d done, which sent a ripple of confused tingling towards his belly-button. Somehow the notion that she couldn’t resist looking at him undress, while almost unbearably embarrassing, was also _very_ pleasant. He started over with the periodic table backwards, willing himself to stop thinking with his gut and continued to undress, comforted by the thought that the seat would keep her from seeing too much of him either way. When everything but his boxers was peeled off, he hesitated. They were also soaked and much too cold for his taste, but he wasn’t sure he wanted to part with them, it somehow felt like he’d be left absolutely vulnerable, as though he were parting with and armor and not his underwear. He mulled it over for another minute before finally removing them too. Once his clothes were just a soggy pile on the car’s floor, he ran his hands over his naked arms, trying to rub some heat into them, hissing, and huddled himself with the knitted blanket. It was warmer, yes, but not nearly enough that he could feel safe from hypothermia or even just stop shivering. A mental image of Jack Nicholson at the end of ‘The Shinning surged in his mind and he pursed his lips, reaching for Ecto’s heater button… only to remember halfway through it that the keys weren’t in the ignition and it wouldn’t work. 

“S’there a problem?” said Janine somewhere close to his ear and he almost leaped out of his skin again, modestly covering his exposed next from her eyes with the blanket. She was peeking over his shoulder, both the quilt and the other knitted blanket wrapped around her like a cloak, and seemed the tiniest bit amused by his reaction “Geez, Egon, I’m not going to bite you” 

He was not convinced, but it wasn’t so unpleasant a thought. 

“I can’t turn the heat on without the keys” he explained. 

“Just our luck” she lamented. Luck again! Egon would have launched in one of his speeches on the concept just to convince himself he believed every word hadn’t it been because he noticed she was also still shivering despite the layers of cloth between her and the cold “C’mon, we need to makes space back here so we can lay down” 

“Lay down?” freezing. He was so cold his brain was freezing, it was the only possible explanation for what he thought he’d just heard. 

“Yeah, I left you the sleeping bag for that” she gave him a look as though fearing he’d conked his head somewhere in the woods “You can’t stay on that damp seat all night, Egon. You’re going to need to rest too and the both of us won’t fit back here unless we move all of that junk” 

She was right, of course. They always failed to give her credit for all the times she was the one with common sense and they had none and he had a feeling this was one of those times. He motioned for her to move back and turn around and squirmed himself into the backspace as well, anxiously checking that the blanket were still successfully protecting his dignity before starting.

* * *

The backspace was mostly occupied with the pack rack (So aptly named by Ray both because it was exactly what the name implied and it rhymed) a remodeled stretcher on which they put the proton packs to have them ready for the bust, but with just a little effort he managed to press it on its side against the wall to make enough space for two people on the floor. He was glad Winston had given old Ecto the treatment not long before and the floor was acceptably clean, otherwise they’d be looking at an entire night laying on top of the mixture of old snack wrappers and ectoplasm Slimer was constantly leaving in that crawlspace. He handed Janine the spare traps and proton pack one by one so she could put them on the seats and avoided looking at her clothes spread over one of the seats. 

Once he was done, however, he was still looking at a space that would only fit them comfortably if they were shoulder against shoulder and shook away his agitation at the idea reminding himself that it would probably be to their benefit. If they laid that close to one another, the shared body heat would allow them to spend a much less miserable night than they would otherwise. 

Except sharing body heat was a thing and laying shoulder to shoulder was NOT how it was done. He felt himself blush again with that thought. 

“You know” Janine said, sounding uncharacteristically hesitant “I’m thinking maybe we could share the blankets” when he turned to look at her in mild panic, thinking she had somehow guessed his thoughts, she hurriedly added, wringing her hands a bit “I mean- you inside the sleeping bag. Um. Closed. A-and I’ll just cocoon myself with the fuzzy one and- and we can share the other three. Does that make sense?” 

“It’s not a bad idea” he conceded. That wasn’t fair at all, it was an excellent idea. He fleetingly weighted whether he should verbalize with her his idea regarding body heat sharing but decided against it on the account that he felt like his head might start producing steam if he did “May I have the sleeping bag, please?” 

“Here” she reached for it and handed it over and Egon came across the first difficulty of the plan, getting inside the sleeping bag without exposing himself so he could hand her the other blanket. Sitting on the floor and untying the straps that kept the bag rolled, he cleared his throat “Um, I need, uh-” 

“Sure! Sure. I’ll just-” she turned towards the windshield and gave him some space, allowing him to hurriedly jump into the sleeping bag. He cleared his throat “Done? My turn, then” still shivering, he kept his eyes fixed on the back window, watching water pour over it as though they had somehow managed to park under a waterfall. When she sat next to him, he almost gave in to the urge of scooting closer for warmth. She pulled the remaining blankets over both their legs, huddled the fuzzy one tighter around herself and laid down, pulling them all the way to her chin. Egon mimicked the movement, removing his glasses and setting them to the side and sighing contently at the increase in temperature underneath the covers and he shifted a bit to the side the way he usually did on his own bed and found himself staring at Janine’s face from much closer than he’d usually dare. Her face was a blur, but the impatience at his start was palpable despite that. 

“My bad” she muttered, rolling to the other side so it was the back of her head he’d see. Her hair was beginning to dry and she slid an arm under her head for all pillowing. She still shivered slightly and her back was inches away from him “Goodnight, Egon” 

“Goodnight” he muttered absently. Overhead, another white flash immediately followed by thunder crossed the sky. 

* * *

Egon awoke after what seemed just one minute of sleep with a violent shiver and the rain still tapping over the hood of Ecto. Despite what it seemed and based on how much colder than before the environment was, at least a couple of hours must have passed. Janine was still shaking, curling up under the covers in a hopeless attempt to warm herself and he had to keep his jaw tightened to keep his teeth from clattering. 

This was getting ridiculous. He cleared his throat. 

“Janine?” 

“Yeah?” came her voice, tired but not sounding like he'd woken her up. Had she actually been too cold to sleep? The prospect made him mortified.

“Are you...” he cleared his throat again “Are you familiar with the concept of sharing body heat?” 

There was a pause during which he had to hold at least some gratefulness for the roar of the storm around them, otherwise, he was sure his heartbeat would have been echoing inside the car. 

“I mean- I’ve read about it, but” she shifted, uncomfortable “Um, isn’t it kinda…? Would you even be OK with doing something like that with me?” 

“Regardless of my feelings about it, it seems like the best course of action” 

“Regardless of your feelings, like hell” she protested “I don’t want you pressuring yourself to do something you’re uncomfortable with just for me” 

She seemed to curl tighter with each word she said, as though recovering from a blow or an ache. It made him want to kick himself for his word choice. 

“To answer your question, yes” he muttered “I would be OK with doing something like that with you” he took a breath, bracing himself “Moreover, the thought isn’t unpleasant at all- Quite… quite the contrary” 

He waited for a beat and then decided to take the leap himself for once, rather than make her do it for him. He unzipped the sleeping bag and reached for her under the covers. His hand grasped at the naked skin of her shoulder and seemed to send sparks down his spine at the contact. 

“Come here” he all but breathed. She hesitated one moment longer. 

“That bag isn’t big enough for both of us” was her reply. He begged to differ. It was one of Winston’s and he always got the wide models because he couldn’t stand feeling too snug while sleeping. Bad memories from Nam, he often said. Instead of explaining all of that, however, he scooted just enough that he could pull her close, unzipping the sleeping bag further and opening it up in invitation. 

“Come here” 

This time she obeyed. The hesitant heat of her back radiated into the bag as she moved closer. Egon’s palm slid over the skin of her shoulders, raising goosebumps that had him eager to touch her even more- he gulped, as she pressed against him, her moderately cool back making contact with his chest. Her feet were a different story. When she pressed them closer to Egon’s, they were as cold as hail. He jumped and she laughed a bit. 

“Sorry, they’re still freezing” Janine pulled the fuzzy blanket she’d been wrapped in over the bag and let out a content sigh, using her arm as a pillow again “This is much better” 

“I concur” he muttered, surprised by how much he was liking to feel her skin against his. It was comforting. It was maddening. He shuffled, trying to surround her with his arms to increase the contact, both for a more successful body-heat experience and his own enjoyment, but his forearm made contact with something _incredibly soft_ that made him retrieve his hand, startled. Sweet mother of ambivalent links, he’d just touched her breast. Janine made a sound -was that good? Was she _pleased_?- and shuffled closer, her hand finding his to intertwine fingers and place it over her stomach instead. Somehow, that didn’t make him feel any less flustered. Given the current position, very little would have actually managed so. 

“That’s what I’m talking about, you’re so much warmer than just the blankets” she sighed, content, and slid one of her feet between his, tangling their legs. Ooooh, boy, her thigh was brushing with his, _her thigh was brushing with his_ _-!_

Egon pursed his mouth, set his jaw and once again started with the periodic table. It proved useless very soon, the elements slipped his mind replaced by very vivid images that had him fervently reminding himself not to thrust forward, so he resorted to math instead. Running equation after equation in his mind to try and keep it from the _very pleasant_ but also completely excruciating situation at hand. The contact of her skin and the smell of her hair -not entirely clean, particularly after all the rain, but still captivating in it's own unpolished way- was doing things to him he wouldn’t have thought possible, numbers facing into the accelerating tattoo of his heartbeat. He wanted more. He wanted to press closer to Janine and sink his face into her hair and- _not helping_! Was he sweating? Holy shit, he was actually _sweating_. Janine, still trying to find a comfortable position, shifted again, pressing closer, until her hips were pressed flush against his lap. Egon gulped, grasping to the last of his self-control by the skin of his nails. 

“...Egon?” Janine said, her tone unreadable, but her breath heavy. 

“Yes?” he gulped. She rocked once against him, stealing a very indiscreet pant from between his lips. 

“Is that what I think it is?” 

It didn’t take a genius to know what she meant. And Egon _was_ a genius. 

“I’m afraid so” he admitted between his teeth. The hand holding his against her stomach reached behind her to feel him. Her touch made him all but whine. 

“Well, hello there” she whispered. She didn’t sound upset, quite the contrary. Her tone sent a maddening ripple of heat straight to his groin. 

“I’m sorry” he choked out. 

“Oh, don’t be, this is very flattering” she looked at him over her shoulder and she really was close enough that he could see how flushed she was and how dilated her pupils were without his glasses “But, if it’s making you uncomfortable-” 

“It's- I am finding myself immensely pleased by your proximity” he muttered, licking his lips because his mouth suddenly felt dry “And the smell of your hair, and how soft your skin is. I am… very aroused right now” 

“Well, that makes two of us” she rocked against him again, rubbing her skin to his sensitive cock. It felt wonderful, so much that he had to wonder how another part of her anatomy _there_ would feel like. He bucked his hips slightly and now her mouth was close enough that he could feel her breath over him “What do you want to do, Egon?” 

What he wanted to do was kiss her, and so, he did, propping himself up slightly with one elbow for better access to her mouth. Her lips were warm. His hand slid from her stomach and up, tentatively cupping one breast with his palm, making her gasp and smile against him. 

“Look at that, now you're eager” her hand found his again and lead it over her hip and down, his pads brushed over tight curls. She shifted, lifting one leg just enough. His fingertips were momentarily engulfed by soft, warm, wet heat that had his breath hitching. A sigh left her lips and she licked his bottom lip, giving him just enough space to breathe as she spoke “Look at what you do to me” she ground against his hand, as if to emphasize her point, coating his fingers with her arousal. Egon’s brain seemed to turn off momentarily, over-heated, only aware of the wetness over his hand. This was his doing. He’d made Janine like this. Holy _shit_. Despite the urgent throb of his own sex, he found himself too enthralled by this though to remove his hand from between her legs to replace it with another part of his anatomy just yet. He tentatively began caressing her and she _purred_ and closed her legs reflexively, squeezing his hand against her and rubbing against his erection at the same time. Egon half-drowned a grunt. This woman was going to be the end of him. Moving his hand so that his index’s pad would rest over her clit, he rubbed softly, experimentally. It was Janine’s turn to make a pleading sound. 

“Do that again” she panted, spreading her legs a bit again. He needn’t her to say it twice, the sound of her voice was making him feverish. She was quivering again, but it had nothing to do with cold. He slid his fingertip around the nub a couple of times before repeating the motion and she moaned beautifully for him. He shifted, lowering his shoulder to the car floor again and coaxing her so he could pass his free arm under her, hugging her closer so that he could sink his face in her hair and inhale her scent as his hand toyed with one of her breasts, her nipple as hard as her clitoris was against his other hand “Yes- ah, just like that” her tone was mesmerizing in how new it was to his ears. It was as though she were somehow able to convey the tug at his lower belly with it “Oh, you’re doing _so well!_ ” 

Her words sent another wave of warmth down to his groin and he used her new position to trail his finger down between her wet flesh and rub against her entrance, studying her reactions from the way her back muscles tensed and moved against his chest and her breathing hitched. He slid one long finger in, letting part of his palm rub against her clit instead, drinking up her pleasured reactions as he pumped it in and out before adding another finger and curling, rubbing her inner walls in a way that soon had her shuddering. The sweat of her back stuck to his chest and stomach. He kissed her hair. 

“Talk to me” he said, eager for the feedback. 

“ _Keep doing that”_ she breathed, her voice breathy and high-pitched. He could feel her thighs shaking, her body contorting as if to find a specific angle. Her hand released his and shot upwards to tangle with his hair, pulling in a way he found surprisingly delicious, her other hand sinking nails on the forearm of the arm wrapped around her. “ _Fuck_ …! Egon, Egon, _Egon..._!” 

With an inarticulate cry, she contorted and tensed against him, around his fingers, and came slickly over his hand. Egon was reeling. For all things holy and unholy, he’d done that! He couldn’t tell whether that made him more proud or more aroused. Janine’s body relaxed, her breathing slowing down, and then she shifted slightly in order to be able to look at him over her shoulder again. 

“Goddamn, Egon” she said, panting, he was monetarily thrown off by her vigorous tone, fleetingly wondering if he’d somehow made her mad “If your fingers are _this good,_ I wanna _feel_ what you do with your dick already” 

The combination of her eagerness with the crude language felt like it would have been enough to make his lose it, but she also accompanied the words with an enthusiastic squeeze to his genitalia that made him feel almost mad with want. His fingers still wet with her, he wrapped his hand around her thigh to spread her legs further apart. Catching his hint, Janine shifted so that her weight was on his chest, rather than his arm and reached between her legs to grab him and direct him. Using her thigh as leverage, Egon entered her, breathing down her nape. The first thrusts here hesitant, barely daring to move, but as he abandoned himself to the feeling, his movements became longer, stroking deeper, settling on a rhythm that made him groan from the back of his throat, the sound bouncing against the windows and mingling with the sound of the rain. Janine never got to catch her breath, gasps and huffs escaped her lips, back arching into Egon’s lap as if eager to receive all of him within her, praises raining from her lips in the same breathless, pleading tone from before. _You feel so good, don’t stop. Oh, yes, you’re amazing_. _Please, please, keep going, I need you_. Her words seemed to make some sort of forgotten switch in the back of his head flip. He wanted to hear her more. He wanted to make her feel even better. He wanted to make her _scream out_ how good she was feeling. He moved harder, the sound of skin slapping barely muffled by the layers of cloth over them, Janine’s words fading into wordless moans. She was tightening around him, threatening to send him over the edge. 

“Not yet” he muttered, mostly to himself, and slowed down. Just as Janine seemed to be drawing in breath to ask what he was doing, he leaned forward, his mouth brushing her ear “I want to see your face” 

Barely giving her time to realize what he’d just said, he pulled out and maneuvered his way around the shelter of the sleeping bag until he was on top of her, his cock throbbing against the inside of her thigh and her face inches from his. Janine read his movements once again, spreading her legs for him. Her hands once again directed him, and he slid in with one easy and slippery movement, making her breathe out a curse. Her hands slid up, flicking his nipples, making him grunt and grind forward, into her. A smile graced her features. 

“You like that?” one hand cupped his jaw as the other found his nipple again and squeezed it softly between two fingers. Egon hissed, trembling. 

“ _Yes_ ” he gently removed her hand from his chest, placing it behind his neck instead “But that’s for another time” 

“Hah! So there _will_ be another time” 

He rested his weight on his elbows and kissed her, before resting his forehead against hers, her heavy breath upon his lips. He could feel her heartbeat thumping like a war drum against him.

“I would like to focus on the time being” 

In this position it was a bit harder to move, but it was worth it for being able to see Janine’s face tensing in pleasure, eyes set on him until they rolled back in abandon, her nails digging into his skin as she moved her hips to meet his movements. _I’m finding you particularly visually appealing right now_ , he thought. Only when she reverently murmured his name, her thighs starting to furiously quiver again, did he realize he’d said it out loud. Did praises feel as good to her as they did to him? He dropped his voice to baritone and let his tongue loosen, barely stopping to filter what he was saying. _You’re glorious. You feel amazing. You’re so good to me. You moan so prettily._ He continued to murmur sweet nothings to her as she brought one hand between them to rub her clit, her voice drowning his as she tightened around him, calling out his name and curses. It didn’t take him long after that, between the sight of her completely sated face still riding the after-sparks of her orgasm and the fact that she tangled her fingers in his hair again and pulled; Egon came with an inarticulate groan, pulling out, pouring over her thighs and stomach. His bones threatened to turn into jelly almost immediately, so he rolled to the side to be able to collapse without crushing her beneath him, her body still pressed against him, molded together with sweat. 

“Well...” she breathed, kissing his chin “...definitely not cold anymore” 

“Good” he grunted, trying to catch his breath “Ah, I do believe it was a better alternative than just... ahem...” 

“Just hugging each other naked?” 

“We _are_ doing that, mind you” 

“Back where we started” 

They pretty much were, yes, their position was even similar to how they’d started. Save for the, well, fluids. 

“I might have to dispose of this sleeping bag or Winston’s going to kill me” he muttered. She laughed, low and sated, and rolled to her back. He missed the contact of her skin almost immediately. He wouldn’t have thought he’d like skin-to-skin contact so much, but it just felt _good_. He definitely wouldn’t mind doing this again, he realized as he followed suit, his back sticking to cloth with sweat. Not even for the intercourse, but the contact. And with a bit more of planning, of course, part of him couldn't believe they'd been so eager that none of them had thought about protection. He knew they'd have to talk about that, but very much like what he'd do with the sleeping bag, he would deal with it later. She stretched her back with a pleased hum. Overhead, lightning struck, but thunder came with a small delay. 

“Storm’s moving away” she muttered towards the car’s ceiling “Good riddance. Not that I’m not having fun but I’d like a shower” 

“Hm” he paused “With any luck, the rain will last at least only until the morning” 

“I thought you didn’t believe in luck” Janine chuckled. 

“I don’t” he half-protested. It hadn't been luck, it had been the Universe. The Universe waited for him to get cocky and then sent the woods, the mist and the rain to him before also sending Janine for good measure. The Universe had a rather peculiar sense of humor “It was a manner of speech” 

“Well, you did just ‘Get lucky’” he laughed low inside his throat, just a short sound mostly out of glee that he understood the joke. Her hand reached for his, intertwining their fingers. She liked holding hands. He normally wouldn’t allow it because he had things to do that involved his hands, but here, in the dark and under the rain, it was nice. 

Perhaps he’d allow it more often. 

* * *

_Knock-knock-knock._

_Ugh_ , his back was killing him. 

“You sure there's someone in there?” Peter, really, it was much too early to talk so _loud_. 

Wait, Peter? Up before noon? Egon sat up, earning a sleepy protest on Janine’s account, reaching for his glasses. Even without them, he could see blurry figures moving around the car with flashlights. And he couldn't hear rain anymore. Oh, _shit,_ he and Janine had overslept. 

“Yeah, man, look” Winston assured, trying to take a peek into the driver’s seat without much success“The windows are all fogged up. It's gotta be Egon, he'd find a way to pick the lock and you know it” Wow, Winston sure had a lot of faith in him, Egon had no idea of how picking a lock worked. He scrambled to try and remember where he’d left his clothes. Car floor, passenger seat. Where they visible from there? What if they tried looking from the other window? “Unless...wait a minute- Ray, did you forget to lock again?!” 

“ _No_ ” Ray defended. 

“Ray, I swear to God, if a couple of hobos got it on inside Ecto ‘cause you didn’t lock-” the driver’s seat door opened. That woke Janine up. She sat up, looking at him in inquiry just as Egon found his glasses and put his finger to his lips “What’d I tell you? Open” 

“Oh, Raymond” Peter said in a mock chiding tone “When will you learn-?” 

“We were in a hurry, it slipped my mind!” 

“Well, I don’t see any hobos. Maybe they got freaky and then left or maybe we just missed Janine and she’s out there looking for Bigfoot again” 

“That’s not a very nice way to call Egon” Winston deadpanned. 

“Should we look for them in the woods, then?” Ray said, concern in his voice. Egon and Janine exchanged a look, both mentally pleading for luck just this one time... 

...and then the beam of Peter’s light went through and over the traps piled up on the back seats. 

“Wait, what happened?” he gasped “Why’s everything a mess back there?” 

“What?” Ray asked, his voice moving towards the door too. 

“Someone moved everything! The traps, the pack rack” 

“ _Oh, my God, the hobos are in the back seats_ ” Winston shrilled, rushing for the back. Janine side-eyed Egon, grimacing, as Winston fumbled with the keys on the back hatch. He grimaced back and covered her chest with the top blanket for modesty's sake. 

What rotten luck.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll say this one thing for cliché fanfic tropes: They're fun as heck to write.


End file.
